I Don't Want You, But I'm Going To Have You
by cadkins08
Summary: Based on the show, after "A Thin Line...", Blair's life hasn't rebuilt itself, because she is about to figure out that one test is NOT enough. B/C, S/D, J/N, and a little C/?...
1. Chapter 1

**B Catches A Wave…Of What Exactly???**

**When you think of Blair Waldorf, you think of power, wealth, beauty, and betrayal, which she has committed and what's been committed against her by a certain little sister of her best friend's boyfriend. You might think heartbroken, which in tern hit's the nail directly on the head. But, the breaker of that heart, which many believe to be a black shriveled icy lump, isn't who you would think. No, it isn't her confused ex-boyfriend, Nate Archibald, who wants to forget the brunette siren and move straight on to her successor, little Jenny Humphrey, who just might be more of an alpha than we originally thought, considering she stole a good few pages out of Blair's book.**

**And knowing Blair, she wouldn't surrender her heart to just anyone and be open about it. In fact, Blair would ultimately deny the truth about the person crushing her heart and destroying her mental stability. But also knowing Blair, she would be total oblivious to the fact she broke a heart to get her's broken in return. And of course, she was.**

**So, who might you ask is the breaker of Blair's heart, if you have not already figured it out. One extra clue, he was the first on mere than just breaking her heart.**

**Do you still have no idea?**

**Well, for you who are sitting there clueless, it was none other than Chuck Bass. Yes, the same Chuck Bass who's devilishly handsome features could stay etched into your mind for the rest of your life, and who's sexual prowess would put Hugh Hefiner to shame.**

**What happens when one lover forgets protection and the other is infertile?**

**Only B's got the answer.**

**Better send S for another FirstResponse…XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

It had been two months since her life crashed around her, and Blair Waldorf couldn't wait for summer vacation, even though it was still a good three months away. The thought ran through her head as it did every morning, when she woke up.

As she rubbed her eyes to shake the sleepiness, she remembered it was not only the weekends but she was at Serena van der Woodsen's apartment. She looked at the blonde Serena, who was her best and only real friend, lying on the opposite end of the king size bed, curled up on her side.

Blair propped her self up, before grabbing the remote to the plasma screen TV that hung on the bright orange wall across from her. She turned on the TV, knowing Serena was a heavy sleeper and even if she did wake up, she wouldn't care. Blair smiled as she found an episode of FRIENDS was on. She had only recently started watching shows that she didn't have to think while it was on; only she knew, that she watched tehm to distract her mind from going back to the guy who broke her heart.

She was mindlessly laughing at Chandler's quirks.

"Sis-" the bedroom door opened, "do you want some breakfast? I just made it for my-" Chuck Bass cutoff as he realized Blair was watching him, and Serena, his stepsister, was asleep.

Blair felt tears build up inside of her as she looked him in the eyes but her reaction was the opposite. Her hand clamped over her mouth as she felt the vomit rise in her throat. She flew out of the bedroom and into Serena's en suite bathroom.

Chuck hurried to wake Serena, who joined Blair in the bathroom and held back her hair.

Chuck waited, diverting all thoughts about Blair, he heard the sink running. He went to get some kind of club soda. He was back into the bedroom before Serena and Blair.

They sat beside him on Serena's bed. Chuck put his arm around Blair as she drank from the cup in his hand. But after she stopped drinking, Chuck jerked away.

"Did you war something…" Serena's question drawled off as Blair shook her head.

"I think that I am sick." Blair started. "I threw up yesterday morning, while I was doing my eyeliner."

Serena was still for only a moment before jumping u and exclaiming "OH MY GOD!"

Both Blair and Chuck sent her questioning look.

"Its morning sickness. You must be pregnant." Serena exclaimed, though more grim than happy.

Blair's eyes widened in realization ad Chuck's face grew nasty.

"I am sure that Nate will be more than pleased to have a pregnant ex-girlfriend." Chuck stood up.

He exited the room swiftly, slamming the door behind him.

"Its not Nate's" Serena whispered.

There is a lot Nate has neglected to tell Chuck.

And it's made Chuck unknowing and unbelieving to possessions that are clearly his.

**A/N: I know it is short but I have more to type and I just wanted to get this posted. So please give me some feedback if you think I should even type the rest.**


	2. Eric The Wise

-1**A/N: Another small chapter but I am constantly typing all the stuff I wrote in boring ol' English class last week…also I am trying to work on Chuck and Eric version of Harold and Kumar Go To White Castle…not sure if that will work or not…I am sort of having writer's block because I am working on new ideas and not focusing…but I am trying…I am also sorry about any mistakes and please lay it on with what I do wrong…you have to learn from them, and I intend on doing so. BTW…I love Chuck and Eric being all brotherly…I really do and it will show…**

**glee child: I wrote infertile for a reason….**

Chuck Bass couldn't understand it. It being him self. He had everything a guy could want: a rich dad, a hot step mom, an equally hot stepsister, the amazing little brother he never wanted, and enough money to get any girl he wanted. But the only girl he wanted was the one who had dropped him to be with his best friend, who dropped her.

Now he could never have Blair, she was pregnant with Nate's baby.

Chuck reentered the kitchen. Eric van der Woodsen, his stepbrother, sat at the counter munching on one of the apples that Chuck had previously cut up for himself.

"What are you doing today?" Eric asked in his usually happy tone

Chuck just gave him a look as dark as his mood, he couldn't understand how Eric could be so happy all of the time.

"Brooding? Again?" Eric wasn't fazed by Chuck's dirty look.

Chuck just answered him with a roll of his eyes.

"So Blair denied your offer to become Mrs. Chuck van der Woodsen?" Eric asked.

"What?" Chuck was finally caught off-guard and it showed on his face.

"Okay…okay, van der Bass." Eric smiled a cocky smile, as usual.

"What does Blair have to do with anything?" Chuck asked, easily grabbing the apple slice heading for Eric's mouth.

"I'm the younger brother." Eric answered, simply.

"So?" Chuck's tone was finally getting as cocky as Eric was acting.

Is Eric trying to be like Chuck? Or did he still that scarf from his mother's closet?

"I am a natural pest, and I saw the picture of Blair in your room."

Chuck wanted to ask what Eric was doing in his room in the first place, but instead, "She was my friend, can I not have pictures of my friends in my suite?"

"Sure," Eric started, "but when it is the only one not of yourself…" He let the sentence drop off suggestively.

Chuck shook his head, and said, "You have the wrong idea. I couldn't like anyone less, I just want to forget I even knew her."

Eric stood up, finishing the OJ he had.

"Then you may want to get rid of this." Eric pulled a lacy gold bra out of his pocket. He tossed in Chuck's lap so that "Property Of B. Waldorf" was easily read from the tag, before leaving for his room.

Chuck just sat there, staring at it, before he grabbed it and went back to his own room.

Uh…someone is holding onto the past….

**Sightings:**

_**B**_ **sporting a messy bun with oversized glass, while wearing dark baggy clothing, dragging an all-too-happy _S _to the local pharmacy, quickly grabbing a familiar slim box. _C _standing in front of the Eleanor Waldorf boutique, staring at two large blow-ups in the window of two familiar looking girls, one brunette and one blonde, modeling the fall collection. _E _with step-dad _BB _making a quick but happy round around the lingerie section of Bloomingdale's. _D _dragging _J _into Tiffany's, with a preoccupation with rings. _N _resisting a chance to flirt with pretty, fake girls at Café Litoni, is someone on his mind???**

**Lies and secret love…a sure mix for scandal.**

**XOXO **

**Gossip Girl**


	3. Words Are Meaning Less If You Use Them

-1Blair waited alone and nervous for Chuck to return to his room. The test had confirmed it and Blair really needed to talk to Chuck.

Serena, who would have normally been with there, was with Dan, who seemed happy to have his girlfriend to himself. Blair had watched them leave, laughing and generally happy to be with each other. It was hard for Blair not to be jealous of her best friend.

The fact that Chuck still was not there was about to drive her insane as her phone buzzed to let her know that she had a text.

**D is in bthrm, srry 4 lving y…c u l8r.**

A small smile came across Blair's face, but nerves wiped that smile off when she heard the door handle being turned. A very drunk and haggard Chuck Bass entered.

She stood up from the computer chair, and he stopped dead in his drunken tracks.

"Blair." came out as a harsh whisper before he closed the space between them, his lips descending on her's in a rough fashion.

Without breaking his mouth's possession of her, he lead her towards his bed.

He pulled away, and looked her desperately in the eyes, asking for everything she had to give and she answered him by pulling his head down to her's.

The warmth was what woke him. Chuck was amazed when he saw Blair was lying against him, his arm thrown over her waist. She was unbearably close to him. Though his head pounded from the coming hangover, he remembered last night, painfully in detail. But pain found it's way to his heart, when he remembered that Blair wasn't his.

Guess he didn't see the _C_ she had lazily doodled on her leg…

He wanted to move away from her. In fact, Chuck believed that he should be disgusted by the fact she had slept with him, even though she carried Nate's child. But, when he looked down at her, with her pale skin clashing with his silk black-and-purple pajama top, he never wanted to leave her side.

Maybe he felt this way because she was a virgin the first time they were together. Or maybe it was because he knew her as well as he knew himself.

Watching Blair as she breathed in and out, snoring softly, Chuck found himself actually jealous of Dan Humphrey. Dan was happily in love with Serena, love brought him joy, but all it seemed to bring Chuck was heartache.

Finally, sick of himself, Chuck slid out of his bed. Picking up and pulling on his clothes that were scattered across the floor, Chuck finally thought of a way to end the pain.

He walked out of his room, softly closing the door, not only to his room but to his heart.

Blair Waldorf was cold. It was the reason she woke up. Like when her parents had first divorced, she had kicked all of the covers back away from her, a sure sign that she was feeling lonely. It wasn't until that she stretched out and rolled onto her back that she realized she was actually alone.

"Chuck?" she called lightly, though she knew that there was no use. The room was dark except for the sun trying to peek through the thick, dark curtains.

She got out of the bed, picking up her clothes and throwing the covers back onto the bed. She slid Chuck's pajama top over her head to pull on the black shift that was her Audrey dress. Her slim-fit yellow Kors trench and oversized Fendi tote was where she left them and she found her Marc Jacobs flats kicked near the door.

She wrote a quick note to Chuck on a notepad, he had lying beside his computer.

Blair took one final look before slipping on her huge D&G sunglasses, and shutting the door quickly behind her.

Thoughtlessly, she rode the elevator down to the lobby, and barely noticed the happy greeting that was given as the doors slid open. Serena gave Blair a hug.

"What happened last night?" Serena asked as she pulled Blair out of the elevator.

"Nothing that wasn't physical." Blair's short answer was cryptic.

Serena's mouth dropped before she reached realization.

Ten minutes later…Blair sat on the lobby couch after recalling last night to Serena.

"Forget Chuck Bass." Serena replied in true BFF fashion.

Blair stole a glance to her abdomen before replying, "I can't."

"Guess not." Serena said sadly before smiling, "I have an idea. Dan and I are having a get together with some friends at this little café that Dan and I discovered, Vanessa and some others are going to be there."

Blair was about to refuse.

"Jenny's not coming." Serena said, because she knew that would be holding Blair back.

"Alright." Blair replied, knowing if she denied Serena would have turned on her powers of persuasion.

"ALRIGHT!" Chuck exclaimed.

Eric smiled in success. He had been pestering Chuck to go with him to some meeting of Serena and Dan's tonight.

"I don't know why you want me to go so badly." Chuck said.

"I am not a junior, so I don't want to look like some young wannabe." Eric said, as if Chuck should know.

"Okay." Chuck said, not wanting to keep Eric on his case for too long, before he would have to be in his constant company tonight.


	4. D and S with a little bit of N

-1**D & S, The New Fashion**

Dan Humphrey had been waiting two minutes before Serena breezed through the door of their favorite meeting spot.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before sitting down across from him at 'their' table.

"So, how is Blair?" Dan asked, politely since he knew that the love of his life had been worried about her best friend for the past few months.

"Well, she agreed to come tonight." Serena wasn't smiling as she continued, "Jenny isn't coming is she?"

Dan shook his head, "J is taking up too much of Nate's time to remember she has a brother"

It had come as a shock to Dan that his little sister had stolen the alpha title from Blair Waldorf, who had been in control for so long that no one cared anymore. He, even, agreed that her tactics were dirty.

"Enough about them, I would like to know what my boyfriend did to occupy himself today!" Serena exclaimed, a toothy smile finally crossing her face.

"Well, mostly thought about my beautiful girlfriend." Dan smiled.

"Oh, Dan." She playfully slapped his arm.

"I didn't mean you." He replied, putting on a mock snob face, which lasted for about a second, "Actually, I just talked Vanessa into coming."

Dan was leaving out the details about hearing his dad and Lily Bass in his father's den.

"I did the same, only with B." Serena grabbed Dan's hand, that rested on the table.

What about at Bendal's, S? Are you going to tell D about that?

**N Takin' It Slow**

The first two times Nate Archibald had sex had been mistakes. The first time it was with a girl who wanted nothing to do with him now, and the second was with a girl who he now wanted nothing to do with. So it was understandable why Nate pushed Jenny away when she was trying to take their make-out session a little further.

"Dear Lord, Nate." Jenny said madly, as she pushed even farther away from him.

"Sorry, J but I think we should take this slow." Nate said softly, even though Jenny's face still hardened.

"We're not the Titanic." Jenny replied sarcastically.

"J-" Nate started.

"Nate, I am not Blair." Jenny said.

"That's what you think." Nate surprisingly muttered under his breath.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jenny's tone was getting nastier by the second.

"You are worse than Blair." Nate stated, not wanting to just let everything blow over.

He was right, of course. Jenny's personality had recently taken a major turn for the worse. She was even more extreme than Blair at her worst. Control had become her drug.

"So. You liked Blair, remember?" Jenny asked.

"I didn't like you because you were a carbon copy of her."

"Do you not like me?"

"Yes, I do. But, I like Jenny, not wannabe Blair."

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked.

"No-" Nate was cut off.

"Too bad." Jenny was off of the bed and out of the apartment.

Surprisingly, Nate said nothing to call her back.

Or maybe…unsurprisingly?


	5. I Need Help

-1**A/N: I am truly sorry that all my chapters are so small…I am working on a lot right now and as much as it pains me to say this…I am flighty…I am trying to start a Chuck and Eric version of Harold and Kumar…and I have no idea where they should go like White Castle, so if you could give me some suggestions via reviews it would be helpful because I keep having ideas. Another reason my chapters are so short is because I am trying to stay a bit true to the GG books…weren't those chapters small? I don't remember.**

**PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR INPUT ON THIS STORY ALONG WITH ANY IDEA FOR MY CHUCK AND ERIC GO TO ???**

**cadkins08**


	6. Get Down And Bogey

-1**C Doesn't Fall In Love, Drunken Stagger? Maybe**

"Would you come on!" Eric yelled at Chuck, who was still a block or so behind him.

Eric stopped to wait for Chuck to catch up.

"Why didn't we take a taxi?" Chuck whined as he caught up to Eric.

"Walking is so much healthier." Eric smiled at Chuck, who's hair was windblown, making him look ridiculous because his face was so grim.

"I burn more than enough calories." Chuck muttered under his breath.

"Not anymore, Stifler." Eric replied, just as low as Chuck's previous comment

Chuck didn't reply, instead he walked slower. Eric groaned and set his pace to match his stepbrother's.

"Why are you so grim?" Eric's prying voice cut through Chuck's thoughts on how not to think.

"I am not grim." Chuck's denial was weak, and even he didn't believe himself.

"And I'm not annoying, but who'd believe it?" Eric smiled.

Chuck fought the urge to reply, "Not I." Eric decided to let it go until Chuck would tell him himself. He knew Chuck wouldn't be able to keep those feelings inside for too much longer.

"Ugh-" Chuck let out, signaling that he was wanting to say something, but he was holding back.

"Chuck-" Eric started. "You know other than being annoying, brothers are good for talking to."

Eric stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, as did Chuck.

"What do you want to talk about?" Chuck asked, his voice low.

"You aren't exactly quiet when you come home drunk." Eric stated.

"Little brother, you'll learn one day that even though you cannot completely drink them away, problems aren't problems when you are drunk." Chuck replied, sadness traced his tone.

"They are still going to be problems after the hangover." Eric stated. "But you have to settle this thing with B."

"I am _not _in love with Blair Waldorf." Chuck said, distractedly.

"I never said you were." Eric's expression was amused and curious, also excited that Chuck was opening up to him.

"Oh-" Chuck's face grew pink and his words stumbled.

"So, you are in love with Blair." Eric teased as they resumed walking.

"Ugh-Eh-maybe…yes." Chuck struggled with his 'cool'.

"You opening up to me as me more excited than Britany Spears around electic clippers or whatever." Eric smiled.

"You are such a loser." Chuck laughed.

"WE'RE HERE!" Eric exclaimed as he saw the sign for the café/club that Serena wanted them to meet at. He was just happy that he wouldn't have to put up with Chuck's slow walking anymore.

"Yeah!" Chuck exclaimed, sarcastically.'

**S Understands V- Or NOT!**

Serena was surprised at how many people actually showed up for her and Dan's hang-out night. Blair had even came without Serena having to drag her. In fact, Blair resembled her old, pre-destruction self. She was wearing a Waldorf original royal blue mid-thigh length dress. With ivory Kors heels, Blair seemed to have her old Queen B attitude as she held a conversation with one of Dan's friends, who had never even heard of Gossip Girl.

"Hey, S." Vanessa greeted as she approached Serena.

"Hey, Vanessa." Serena smiled.

Serena used to think that Vanessa didn't like her, but they had finally bonded at Blair's disappointing 17th birthday.

"Where's Dan?" Vanessa asked.

Serena shrugged. The last time she had saw Dan, he was talking to some dude he had meet at his father's gallery. Dan was more excited about tonight than Serena, but he never really went to as many parties as S did.

"Dan never used to be such a social butterfly." Vanessa laughed as she pointed Dan out in a group of people, his hands waving as they did when he was telling a joke. "You're good for him."

"Thanks, but I don't think I am the only reason Dan is coming out of his shell."

"You are." Vanessa stated, "Dan was always so shy, when we dated."

Serena didn't know how to reply to that. Any time it was even mentioned that Dan and Vanessa used to date, Serena felt anger and jealousy well up inside of her. But what really hurt Serena was that, she knew that Vanessa was a better match for Dan.

"I think I am truly my mother's daughter." It took Serena a second to realize she had said that out loud.

Vanessa looked confused, of course, she wouldn't know about Lily and Rufus.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing." Even though she got along with Vanessa now, Serena wasn't about to tell her everything.

"Can I tell you something?" Vanessa asked.

Serena nodded.

"I am sorry that I was so rude about you and Dan when I first came back. Its just that when someone tells you that they love you and you realize that you love them, you don't think they will have moved on when you comeback a year later." Vanessa said.

Serena's mouth dropped a little, but not because what Vanessa was saying, but because her eyes had connected with Nate Archibald's, who was shyly coming through the door.

"I understand what you mean. Now, if you will excuse me…" Serena was already walking away, not waiting for V's reply.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked Nate, when she reached him.

"Jenny mentioned it and my night opened up." Nate answered, his eyes skimming over Serena's white halter top and short jean mini-skirt. What really got him was how long her legs looked in her black Prada pumps.

"Where is Jenny?" Serena replied.

"No idea." Nate laughed.

_What a good boyfriend!_

"Where's Dan?" Nate asked.

"Over the-" Serena cut off when she saw Vanessa laughing with Dan, standing way too close, her hand possessively laying on his shoulder.

Vanessa looked at Serena, then her eyes shifted to Nate, before looking back to Serena. Her eyes saying "Fair game."

Fair game? No, it was war where S was concerned.


End file.
